15,6000 years
by wisdomsdaughteriscrazy
Summary: What happens if Cas never pulled Dean out of hell. AU. Rated T because i say so. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings and Salutations! i present you with yet another supernatural fanfiction! hurrah:D this was just an idea i got after being inspired by a story i read yesterday and so this is what i have come up with. hope you like it!**

**disclamer: i think you all know the answer to this**

* * *

It's been 10 years. 10 years since he died. Sam was sitting at the bar sipping a beer. This was how he had taken to spending the anniversary of his brother's death. He was wallowing into his cup when the man approached him. Hand clasped firmly on same shoulder he spoke, leaning slightly on the bar.

"Rough night?" He asked as Sam lowered his head back down.

"You could say that". Sam wasn't usually the type to spill his guts to random strangers in bars but tonight was a milestone. A decade since dean's death.

"Well Sam, why don't you come outside with me. I've got something that will cheer you up".

Even through Sam's drunken haze he noticed the man saying his name even though he never recalled telling him. This never ended well. He was saved from having to fight god knows what by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He excused himself hand slipped out his phone, checking to see who it was. Seeing Bobby's number on the screen he answered.

"Bobby. What's up?"

Bobby's voice was tense as he replied.

"Sam. I need your help. How far out are you?"

"Um about a day's drive."

"Ok. I need you to get out here pronto. See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up leaving Sam standing there with the dial tone buzzing in his ear. Clearly something was wrong. Scary man at the bar forgotten, Sam ran to the impala.

* * *

As Sam pulled up the drive to the house he sensed something off. He parked the car and got out cautiously before arming himself with anything needed to protect himself against the long list of creatures that could possibly be involved.

When he got through the door he called out.

"Bobby?"

"Sam I'm down here!" the reply came from the basement. As he crept down the stairs to the basement something hit him hard over the head the last thing he remembered was maniacal laugh before the darkness took over.

Sam woke up tied to a chair in Bobby's basement. When he looked up he saw bobby was in the same situation across the room. Sam's unanswered question was answered as he saw a couple demons milling around. His head was pounding.

"I'm sorry Sam." Bobby said

"Nothin' to be sorry for" he replied

"Aww how cute. You know that was really sweet you two." The demon behind bobby had spoken. He seemed to be the one in charge of this. The demon grabbed a knife off the table before walking over to Sam.

"You're first Sammy boy" he sneered. As he brought the knife down all hell broke loose. Sam and Bobby watched as all the demons died in a flash of light as they got thrown across the room simultaneously. All except the man in charge. He was pinned to the ground and a figure slipped out of the shadows, his back to the two men being held prisoner.

"What did I tell you" his voice deadly calm "about interfering with my plans?"

The demon under him swallowed.

"These are _mine_." The new man said as he closed his hand into a fist and the last demon died in a flash of orange light. The man turned. He was about 6'1 with a mop of messy black hair, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. He flashed a smile as he moved closer to Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded

The man's eyes turned a dark shade of purple that seemed almost black but was definitely purple. "Why hello Sammy. Long time no see."

This just confused Sam even more. "Why did you save us? And I don't think I've met you before."

The demon clicked his tongue. "oh I didn't save you! They were simply interfering with my plans. And I didn't think you would have forgotten me Sammy. Am I really that easy to forget?"

Sam glared at me. "It's Sam. Not Sammy. The only person who calls me that is Dean."

The demon stared at Sam, an amused expression dancing around his face.

It dawned on Sam what the demon was implying. "No. No that's not possible"

Bobby spoke up for the first time since the newest demon had shown himself.

"What kind of sick joke is this, huh?"

The demon simply flicked his wrist and Bobby's chin fell to his chest.

"Did you just kill him?!" Sam cried.

"Oh relax! He just unconscious!" Snapped the demon "I hate annoying people"

Sam was getting annoyed. "What the hell do you want? Because you are definitely not my brother. He would never act like this or Hurt bobby."

The demon blinked and his eyes went back to normal, his blue eyes almost as unnerving as the dark purple ones. He flicked his wrist and another chair slid across the room in front of Sam and he sat down and leaned over, placing his elbows on his legs.

"You're right. The Dean you knew would never act like this. But I'm not him. I'm the real Dean; the one that was kept hidden deep down under that tough act. You see things are different down in hell. It changes people, brings out the _real_ them: The longer you stay, the more you change. And you wanna know how long I was under for, Sammy?"

When Sam didn't reply he continued.

"15,6000 years. And I was only on the rack for about 30 of them." The grin he gave Sam sent chills down his spine. Sam watched as he walked over to the table across the room and spoke with his back facing the two men. He surveyed the array of torture instruments laid out. "Do you know what I majored in Sam? What I am now known for?" He picked up the demon knife and sauntered over to Sam.

"I only lasted 30 years of torture before accepting Alastair's offer to put souls on the rack. And it felt great, dishing out some of the pain I had received. After a few years Alastair approached me again and said he was impressed with my work. He taught me new techniques, and what 'instruments' to use; the works. But he was weak. So I was asked to take over his job after he was forced to….'resign'."

He smiled again sending a new bout of chills down Sam's spine. Dean's eyes turned purple as he lifted the knife.

"Oh this is going to be fun"

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! hope you liked it!:D pleeeaseeee R&R**

**(you know you want to)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola! i am so sorry for the long update but i was trying to decide whether or not i should continue... but anywaayss this chapter sucks but here you go! chapter 2!  
**

**disclamer: they are mine! **

* * *

Sam cried. Not because of the pain. Not because he knew he probably wouldn't make it out of this alive. He cried for his brother. He was gone, dead. The thing that was in the body in front of him wasn't dean. It was a monster. As he tortured Sam he recounted his years in hell in excruciating detail. Then one morning about 2 weeks after Sam and Bobby had been taken hostage, it looked like they would be able to get out. At the beginning they had taken Bobby away to a different room and Sam hadn't seen him since so when he woke up to bobby shaking him awake he was more than surprised.

"Sam!" he whispered "Sam wake up! We have to get out of here."

"Bobby….?"

"yes, you idjit! Now come on, we have to get away from here!" he started to untie Sam's wrists. When he had finished untying Sam completely he stood up and watched Sam stretch for the first time in two weeks.

"alright, you can stretch as much as ya want once we get the hell away from this place."

Sam froze. "what?"

Bobby sighed. "oh come on boy! Don't play stupid with me now!"

"you're not Bobby." Sam said, taking a step back.

"don't be stupid, Sam. It's me. I mean it's _really_ me. Now come on."

"Bobby wouldn't run away. He would go on a rampage and kill all the sons of bitches that locked him up in his own house." Sam was slowly backing away now.

"Sam-"

"No. I don't know what kind of sick joke this is but you are _not_ Bobby."

Bobby stood there and stared at Sam with an annoyed look on his face. After a few seconds though he stood up straighter and his annoyed look was replaced by an amused smile that looked terribly out of place on Bobby's face. He relaxed his stance as his eyes turned dark purple.

"well, well Sammy. You're getting slow in your old age!" Dean said.

Sam took another step back. "please…."

Dean's look of amusement was wiped away and replacing it was a look of pure loathing.

"you know you deserve this, Sammy. You and Bobby both. I was in hell, _hell_ and neither of you even bothered to try and bust me out. I mean I sort of get why Bobby wouldn't but you? Of all people I would have expected you to at least try!"

Sam stared at him. "I wanted to! And I tried but you made me promise not to look for you, Dean! You told me not to make any deals!"

"since when do you listen to what I say?"

"I didn't, though! I was at the crossroads but no demon would make me a deal. Not one."

Dean stood there for so long the feeling in Sam's legs began to disappear. And then faster than Bobby would have ever been able to move, Dean whipped out a knife and impaled itself into Sam's shoulder. The demon advanced on the wounded man . He glared at him with those unnerving eyes and his mouth turned up into a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. He stuck his hand out and without touching it, made the knife in Sam's shoulder slowly turn causing a cry of pain to escape his lips. He crouched down and looked Sam in the eye.

"then you should have died trying."

* * *

**A/N: soooooooo? tell me what you think! PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW:)  
**


End file.
